


Twisted Wonderland: A Tale of Fate

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Magic, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Swearing, minor lemons, same gender couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: Hikari Emiya was just relaxing with her little sister and their servants while their friends and uncles were busy, she really should have expected Zelretch to mess everything up!This story is technically a crossover with Fate and Twisted Wonderland with my own twist of adding in my Oc's Alden and Ekram from my Ancient Love story.
Relationships: Enkidu/Ekram(Oc), Gilgamesh/Alden(Oc), Hikari Emiya/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Hikari Emiya

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first character!

* * *

My character part 1

* * *

**NAME** : Hikari Emiya

( _Her looks are below_ , _this short hair is before the 5th grail war and the long hair is her current style after the grail war_ )

**Age** : Just turned 18

 **Family** :

Kiritsugu Emiya (Adopted father - Deceased)

Irisviel von Einzbern-Emiya (Adopted mother - Deceased)

Illyasviel Einzbern- Emiya (Older adopted sibling - Alive)

Afina Emiya (Younger adopted sister)

Archer Emiya(Unofficial Big brother, alternate male self)

Gilgamesh Elymas (See's him as an uncle)

Enkidu Kanbara (Uncle figure)

Alden Elymas (former servant and uncle/mentor figure)

Ekram Kanbara (Uncle figure and mentor to little sister)

Arthur Pendragon (Fiance and lover)

Mordred Pendragon (stepson son later due to marriage)

 **Bio** : Hikari was found in the Fuyuki fire by her adopted father Kiritsugu, he took her in and taught her how to be a mage. Her father tried to persuade her from this path but when he saw the determination she had, he caved, and showed her how to use her circuits, she wanted to be a hero but decided to be the kind that saves lives like being a doctor or policewoman. She has studied how to be a doctor since then, she later gained a little sister in Afina who was adopted a year before their father passed away.

At the funeral, Hikari met Kirei a slightly pyromaniac priest who was her father's former rival, he was disappointed at not finishing the score between them. Hikari also met Gilgamesh and Enkidu, friends of Kirei, they become uncle figures to Hikari and Afina. 

When the 5th Grail War happened Hikari summoned King Arthur himself, over the war they discovered the corrupted grail and pursed it. Hikari and Arthur fell in love and once the grail used up its energy to give the current servants their bodies it went dormant. 

**Powers** : She has the same powers as Archer Emiya, he even took her on a few adventures and some of his tasks with Alaya to lighten his load and added to her arsenal. She is also a powerful healer and deadly with a bow and has learned swordsmanship from her mentor and fiance. 

**Clothing** : 

The first pic is her casual clothing.

Next is her 'servant outfit' that Zelretch made for her with Archer Emiya and Arthur's input. Minus the sword and sword belt and the yellow thing attached to the sword belt.

Hikari uses a special ring, which was her engagement ring, to turn into her 'servant form' for battle.

She'll gain more outfits when in the TW world.

( _One last thing, her fiance below!_ )

Also, below is what male Mordred will look like.


	2. Afina Emiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next character!

* * *

My Character part 2

* * *

**NAME** : Afina Emiya

( _Her looks are below_ )

**Age** : 16

 **Family** : 

Kiritsugu Emiya (Adopted father - Deceased)

Irisviel von Einzbern-Emiya (Adopted mother - Deceased)

Illyasviel Einzbern- Emiya (Older adopted sibling - Alive)

Hikari Emiya (Older adopted sister)

Archer Emiya(Unofficial Big brother)

Gilgamesh Elymas (See's him as an uncle)

Enkidu Kanbara (Uncle figure)

Alden Elymas (former servant and uncle)

Ekram Kanbara (Uncle figure and mentor)

Arthur Pendragon (Bother-in-law)

Mordred Pendragon (Nephew-in-law)

 **Bio** : Afina is the adopted sister of Hikari, she was found nearly dead after a rouge mage killed her parents. Kiritsugu saved her before she could be killed and adopted her, she learned magic alongside Hikari and discovered her affinity for the sorcerer arts. 

When the grail war started she ended up summoning Alden of Uruk as a Ruler servant with Ekram as his co-Ruler servant/familiar, she helped them to reunite with their husbands Enkidu and Gilgamesh. Ekram, who saw her talents, took her as his apprentice.

She helped to purse the grail and unknown to everyone she secretly asked the grail to reincarnate the servants so they could have a chance at life and sensing her selfless wish the grail granted it, she kept it her little secret since.

 **Powers** : She is powerful in her own right but not nearly on the level of her mentor, she is also skilled with blades thanks to her sister and good with whips and chains thanks to her uncle Enkidu. She can use elemental spells and the chain in her 'servant form' on her arm is a single chain of Heaven gifted to her by her uncle.

 **Clothing** :

The first bit is her casual clothing, minus the wings.

Next is her own 'servant form' that Zelretch gave her in place of a magical girl outfit, her transformation item is her necklace. ( _The one in the pic above_ )

Her servant form. ( _Only change the skirt to purple and white pants_ )

She will gain more clothing later in the TW world. She also has no love interest yet.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, my boys! Alden and Ekram.


	3. Alden Elymas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Oc!
> 
> I will be changing things to fit this story but some things will remain the same if you want how Gilgamesh, Alden, Enkidu, and Ekram got together then read my Ancient Love story for the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I'm altering a few things, one such thing is that in this AU Alden and Ekram are not reborn in the future as Akira and Edan. Also, this is technically an offshoot, AU, crossover idea for fun.

* * *

My Character part 3

* * *

**NAME** : Alden of Uruk.

( _What he looks like below, minus the jewelry_ )

**TITLES** : Son of Enlil, royal guard of the king, Gilgamesh's lover, and husband.

 **AGE** : 24

 **BIO** : Alden is a talented man, he is skilled in hand to hand, swords, and magic. He is laid back most of the time and is a great friend to have, though get him mad and he'll become protective and do his best to put the threat down. He is best friends with his Dryad friend and honorary brother Ekram and they like to spar together when in the mood for a fight.

Alden is a Demi-god, he is the son of Enlil and his mother Aria, a powerful elemental mage that was a high priestess of his father's temple who granted her wish for a child of her own. When Alden was 6 his powers manifested so Enlil came to the mortal realm and used a ritual to give Alden the markings that helped him to control his powers. 

( _Here are the tattoos on his back between the two arm tattoos, only it is in black ink and without the added effects like the lighting or glare_ )

**ARMOR AND WEAPONS** : For his armor and weapons look below.

( _His armor, given to him by Enlil, minus the rope around his waist_ )

His weapons below, given to him by Gilgamesh after he became the royal guard of the king.

**BACKGROUND** : ( _I'll be altering a few things from my Ancient Love story here for this current story_ )

Alden is the demi-god son of Enlil, he met Gilgamesh and Enkidu while traveling with his honorary brother Ekram, after a fight the king and his friend joined Alden and Ekram to the temple of Enlil where Alden received his gift from Enlil for his 21st birthday. It was there that Gilgamesh made Alden his royal guard and Ekram his Royal mage, after 3 years of being together feelings grew between Alden and Gilgamesh.

These feelings were discovered after a priestess called Aisha tried to claim Alden, only to be stopped by Gilgamesh, he had her arrested and he took Alden back to his chambers were in the mists of a rage and rant the king confessed to Alden, the guard returned the feelings and this lead to their first union.

Aisha was dealt with and banished from Uruk, Gilgamesh and Alden kept their relationship secret until they were discovered by a servant. Ekram and Enkidu also ended up together, a year later Alden became Gilgamesh's husband and Ekram became Enkidu's husband/mate. A few months later, Ishtar appeared and tried to make Gilgamesh her husband but he rejected and insulted her. This lead to Ishtar unleashing the Bull of Heaven upon Uruk, it was defeated thanks to the combined efforts of Gilgamesh, Alden, Ekram, and Enkidu. 

After defeating the Bull and sending Ishtar away everything was calm until the gods demanded retribution for the loss of the Bull, they took Gilgamesh and Enkidu and were about to take their souls as punishment if not for Alden and Ekram stepping in. They took the punishment instead but not before revealing Ishtar's own crimes to the gods and giving her punishment, in the end, Alden and Ekram died of their injuries in their lover's arms but not before Ekram could use a spell to turn Enkidu from a being of clay into a being of flesh and blood to take him away from the gods control. The gods took their souls and hid them away.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, onto Ekram!


	4. Ekram Kanbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last character!

* * *

My Character part 4

* * *

What he looks like below, only with ice blue eyes. He also wears the outfit below minus the hair feathers and metal orbs on his clothing. He has the harp in the pic as well.

**NAME** : Ekram of Uruk.

 **TITLES** : Son of the Dryads, the royal mage of Uruk, Husband, and mate of Enkidu. 

**AGE** : 23

 **BIO** : Ekram was born to a male dryad and a female human, he was a perfect blend of both species and made both of his parents proud growing up, he is a kind-hearted person but has a hidden sadistic side that shows when his family and friends are in danger. He is powerful magic wise and skilled with hand to hand and bo staffs. He met Alden as children and they grew up together and became like brothers. When Alden set out on his quest Ekram joined him, he doesn't like using his full dryad powers all the time so he mostly stays in his human form.

 **Heritage** : His father was a dryad and his mother was a human, he was later blessed by Enlil and has the power to control plants to his will.

 **Outfits and true form** :

When Ekram enters his true form he will only do this when using his full power. ( _What his outfit looks like below, minus the sheep and flower on his waist, tattoos, and earrings. But replace the bracelets around his ankles with simple thin golden bracelet hoops_ )

His weapon below.

**OUTFITS** :

This outfit below is his royal mage outfit only change the shoes to sandal shoes.

**OTHER THINGS** :

Also, to help things, he has thin vines running through his hair that acted like hair but he could detect changes in the air with them and he could even grow flowers from them and slightly pointed ears like the 'half-elf' ears labeled below.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the story!


	5. Chapter 1: The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos happens whereever Zelretch goes, the Emiya residence is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter, enjoy!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Twisted Wonderland, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

( _Also the pic below is Hikari's engagement ring_ )

* * *

**Chapter 1** : The Mirror

* * *

**EMIYA RESIDENCE**

"I'll be back soon!" A male voice yelled as the sound of a door closing rang out in the Emiya household.

"Stay safe!" The voice of Hikari Emiya replied as she stood in the kitchen washing dishes.

Hikari Emiya was a recent graduate of high school, her shoulder-length red hair was currently in a ponytail. Her fair skin was smooth and her Amburn eyes held joy in them as she hums doing her task.

"Hard to believe it's been a year already since the Holy Grail War, feels like it's been longer," Hikari said smiling as she recalled her life.

Her first memories were of a fire, the Fuyuki fire, she was found by her adopted father and saved. It was thanks to her father that she learned about magic and how to use it, though it took a lot to convince him to train her. It paid off in the end, she could create things like weapons and items with her magic as long as she has seen or traced them.

Not long after that, her father rescued a little girl from rouge mages, Afina, she later became Hikari's little sister. Said little sister was watching the TV right now, her chin-length silver hair a bit damp from her recent bath and her eye-patch in place with her single sapphire blue eyes showing.

Her next few memories were sad since their father passed away not long after, at his funeral they met his rival Kirei Kotomine. He was a bit of a pyro for a priest but not too bad of a man, he had been displeased to know he could not settle the score between him and Kiritsugu.

It was also at the funeral where they met their honorary uncles, Gilgamesh and Enkidu, two former servants of the last Holy Grail War. They were they to help Kirei but stayed to comfort the Emiya daughters, Enkidu would visit them to make sure they doing okay and somehow it ended up with them teaching the girls about magic.

Gilgamesh would let Hikari copy some of the weapons in his gates but only after she earned it, which she found to be fair, she learned how to use different types of weapons starting from daggers to bows and then swords. The more she learned the weapons she could trace! Afina learned from Enkidu, she was more geared towards runes and elemental magic.

Tings returned to normal for a while until the 5th Grail War started and Hikari found herself dragged into it with her sister, she was almost killed in her school after witnessing a fight between two servants. One just so happened to be male counterpart from another timeline, more on that later.

She somehow escapes the Lancer Servant Cu and got back home only for Lancer to ambush her, during the scuffle, she activated a summoning ritual and summoned her own servant the Saber and king of knights himself, King Arthur.

Her sister however summoned two servants under the same class, Ruler class, Alden, and Ekram of Uruk. With their help, they drove Lancer off, after that things became hectic.

They made an alliance with Rin Tohsaka, who had the servant Archer that seemed to be very shocked at seeing them, they reunited Gilgamesh and Enkidu with their husbands now servants. Said servants became mentors to the two girls, they saved Sakura and her 8-year-old brother Shinji from the Matou family with her Rider servant's help.

During the climax of the war, Hikari discovered her father's notes on the grail and found it to be corrupted, so, she warned the other masters of this. Including her older sister Illiya, who they saved from becoming the next Grail.

So with help from all of the servants, they purged the grail and sent it back to sleep, during it, the current servants regained their bodies and stayed around. Though during it Hikari somehow managed to summon Mordred, Arthur's son, before the grail vanished. She was still trying to figure out how that happened.

Caster was currently on her honeymoon with her new husband and looking into the fashion industry, Lancer was back in his homeland with his master working on mage cases. Illiya and Berserker were dealing with things back in Germany, Sakura has moved back in with Rin with Shinji and Rider was going to become a librarian.

Alden and Ekram were still their mentors but working for Gilgamesh and Enkidu at their companies, they redid their vows a few months ago it was a wonderful set of weddings. Archer was setting up his own Cafe while being the on and off big brother for the Emiya girls since he was technically a male version of Hikari dealt a bad hand in his later life.

As for Saber? Well, Arthur and Hikari fell in love during the grail war and near the end of it, Arthur asked Hikari to be his wife and queen. He even faced Gilgamesh and Alden knowing that they cared for the two as their own daughters thus he sought their approval first which gained the couple's respect. Mordred while a little uneasy has started to see Hikari as a mother figure, he recently started calling her mother. Speaking of Mordred, he and Arthur were going out shopping.

So now a year after the war, the now 18-year-old was spending her time training or helping to plan the wedding. It was going to happen in a year's time, she was excited about it.

Hikari chuckles as she finished her task and cleaned her hands before taking her apron off and going over to her sister.

"Dishes are done?" Afina asked making Hikari nod.

"Yep, my tasks are done for the morning," Hikari said about to sit down when she heard the front door open.

"We're back!" The voice of Alden rang out.

"With a guest," Ekram added as they walked in with a recent familiar face behind them.

"Grandpa Zelretch! Welcome back," Afina said smiling as she saw the old man.

Zelretch met the group when he heard of the grail being corrupted from a report Kirei sent in, he came to Fuyuki mostly out of curiosity and ran into Afina. The two ended up in a conversation about magical girls and comparing the modern ones to the classics, Afina liked Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Puella Magi Madoka Magica since they had magicals who did actual fighting and not running around like headless chickens in Sailor Moon.

Afina was amazed to know Zelretch could make a magical girl device she offered to be a guinea pig while dragging her sister into it, Zelretch got a laugh out of it and messing around with Archer for some reason. Said red Archer spent the day trying to bash Zelretch's head in with a frying pan.

Along the way, the girls saw the old man as a grandfather figure, so they called him grandpa when he visits which always gets a smile out of him. 

Hikari chuckles as she shook her head watching as Afina and Zelretch got into a chat about how their week has gone, she glanced down at her left hand where her engagement ring rested. ( _Look at the pic at the top of the story_ )

Of course, after Zelretch got his hands on it he changed the ring so it was technically her 'magical girl' ring as well, thankfully she convinced Zelretch to change the theme to something more combat and knightly based. Afina's own device was her necklace around her neck. ( _Look on her profile for it_ )

"Hey, Hikari, jobs are done?" Alden asked walking over to his apprentice.

"As I said to Afina, yes, my jobs are done for the morning, how was your spar with uncle Ekram?" Hikari asked as Ekram turned the TV off he didn't like tv adverts.

"I got another win, that makes it Ekram 45 and me 49, it was a close spar though," Alden said with a chuckle as Ekram sat down in a chair while Alden leans on the sofa.

"I will catch up soon," Ekram said as he tugs at his clothing, he had on a white t-shirt with blue jeans, brown leather shoes, a black belt, and a green jacket.

Alden had on a black tank top with grey jeans, black trainers, a brown belt, and a brown leather jacket with fingerless black gloves.

"What's that Zelretch? It looks like a mirror," Afina said making everyone look over as Zelretch pulled out the item from under his arm.

"I found it while checking out another timeline, it gives off strange energy that I wish to look into," Zelretch said putting the mirror down on the table in the room.

"It looks like the mirror from Snow White," Hikari said remembering the old Disney movie.

"Snow-white?" Ekram asked he hard heard of it but not seen it.

*Ring Ring* A phone went off making Afina jump as she heard the theme of Nanoha play, she giggles as Zelretch pulled his phone out and opened it.

"Excuse me, I need to take a call," Zelrech said quickly leaving the room.

"I must admit the mirror is beautifully made," Alden said as Hikari got up and went over to the mirror to check it out.

"I'm expecting a face to appear this mirror is that accurate to the movie," Hikari said reaching up and tracing the metal edge.

_Ah...My dear Beloved._

"Did you guys hear something?" Ekram asked glancing around, his sensitive ears trying to pinpoint a strange noise.

"Hear what?" Alden asked looking at his brother.

"I thought I heard talking," Ekram said with a frown.

_A lovely and noble flower of evil._

"There it is again, hm, are we being watched?" Ekram asked getting up and moving to the front of the house.

"I can't hear anything," Alden said confused.

"Ekram does have sensitive hearing compared to us, so maybe he's heard something outside?" Hikari said placing a hand on her hip.

"Hehehehe, maybe he heard a voice in the mirror?" Afina asked jokingly.

_Truly, you are the most beautiful of all._

"I don't think so but knowing magic I wouldn't be surprised if this mirror is a communication device," Alden said crossing his arms as he watched the girls around the mirror.

"Wait, if it is such a device how can we tell if it's on? I don't wanna be spied on," Afina said her joking attitude vanishing at such a though.

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall._

_Who is the..._

"That's a good point, let's check it to make sure it's not one of them," Hikari said moving to check the mirror for runes or spells.

_Those who are guided by the dark mirror._

"Shouldn't messing with unknown items be the old man's department?" Alden asked pushing away from the sofa and walking over.

_As long as your heart desires._

"I can't find anything but I'm still hearing something," Ekram mutters as he enters the room and spotted the group around the mirror.

"What have I missed?" Ekram asked walking over.

"We're checking to make sure it's not a communication device," Afina said to her mentor.

"Hm, we shouldn't be messing with it," Ekram said in warning only to jump as Hikari jumps back with a yell.

"T-There's a hand in the mirror!" Hikari yells as the mirror began to glow with an eerie green light.

In the middle of the now black mirror was a white-gloved hand, held out as if to beckon them into it, Alden growls his markings/tattoos glowed while Ekram glares as his eyes glow green.

_Take the hand that appears in the mirror._

"Eh! Green fire!" Afina yells backing up only to yell as something shot out of the mirror and at them!

_For me. For them. For you._

White hands grabbed their limbs and pulled them closer to the mirror as it glows brightly, Ekram tried to use his magic to break free but something shocked him and Alden. The girls yell in slight pain as they were shocked as well.

_We are all running out of time._

"W-we're being pulled into the mirror!" Hikari yells struggling but yelps as her legs were grabbed making her lose balance and be pulled into the mirror.

"Hikari!" Afina yelled in worry only to be pulled in moments later.

_No matter what..._

Ekram growls as he used a spell to send for help before grunting as he was pulled in.

Alden held out the longest as he managed to destroy three of the hands only to yell as one struck the back of his neck hitting the knock out point on the body, he tried to fight it but his body gave into the hit. 

The last thing Alden heard was the sound of yelling, panicked voices, and rushed feet before darkness claimed him.

_Never let go of my hand._

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because it's the opening chapter/prolouge mixed together.
> 
> Zelretch you've gone and done it again! Causing trouble without even being in the room.
> 
> In the next chapter, Hikari and the gang wake up in a strange place.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 2: Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and the gang wake up in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!
> 
> Also, I forget to mention in her profile but due to her near-death experience and watching her parents die it caused her own damaged eye to awaken something which is why she has the patch on. Can you guys guess what it is?
> 
> And another thing a bit thank you to Alirrae who has helped me to brainstorm with not only this story but Lust and Love in helping me hammer out the details. Along with helping with some new story ideas that may come out in the future, thank you!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Twisted Wonderland, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Waking

* * *

The first thing Hikari felt when she woke up was a sharp pain in her skull, she groans slowly opening her eyes only to hiss in pain as her blurry vision did not help matters.

"She's waking up, Hikari?" A voice said which Hikari recognized as Aldens.

"Mentor?" She asked a bit dazed as she felt a hand on her head.

"Hm, looks like you hit your head, hold still," Alden mutters before a warmth flooded the back of Hikari's head making her sigh in relief.

She blinks a few times as her vision clears up, grunting she slowly sat up as Alden helped her to sit. She felt the last of the pain leave her head letting her think clearly as she lifts her head and looked around only to go wide-eyed at what she saw.

"What the!" Hikari said shocked.

Before her was a large room with a floating mirror in the middle and 7 other mirrors further back in the room down some short hallways, the room has a bit of a gothic, modern feel to it. Candles of green fire filled the room with a glow, the biggest surprise however was the floating coffins around them! Each coffin had a keyhole in the middle, it was strange and gave Hikari an odd feeling.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked as she stood up with Alden, she noticed Ekram nearby looking around for something.

"We don't know, we just woke up ourselves, Ekram is looking for Afina," Alden said as he glanced around the room.

"This is bizarre, even for magecraft and that's saying something," Hikari said reaching up to run a hand through her hair when she saw purple on her hands.

She then noticed her clothing, a black T-shirt with a purple robe-like jacket with golden details across it that looked like crossed keys. Her lower half covered by black pants with black shoes and a purple belt, her hands were fitted with fingerless purple gloves.

"When did I change clothing?" Hikari mutters patting herself down, she searched her pockets but found nothing.

' _I'll look into it later, right now I need to find little sis_ ' Hikari thought about to move and join Ekram in his search when a yell rang out.

"You little pervert! I'm not giving you my clothing!" The voice of Afina yelled making Hikari share a look with Alden and Ekram before they ran over to the voice.

Near the back of the room, they found a coffin with the hinges melted off and Afina standing before it looking very angry as she glares at a cat creature with fire coming from its ears, she had on some kind of robe set that looked like something a cult following would wear. She had her staff out and was casting a minor time freeze spell holding the creature in place.

( _Her staff below, minus the rings_ )

"Afina! Your okay, um, what's that?" Hikari asked running over to Afina as Ekram moves to look at the creature with curiosity in his eyes.

"It looks like a mix between a raccoon and a cat, does it have a pitch-fork tail?" Alden asked crouching to look closer.

"I believe it does," Ekram said as he gestures to Afina who nods and stopped her spell ad dismissed her staff back into the storage space in her necklace.

"It called itself Grim by the way, I think that's his name," Afina said as Ekram nods and looked back at Grim as he was released from the spell.

"Wha? Uwha! Where did you come from!" Grim said as he shook his head before noticing Ekram above him.

"Amazing, the only creatures I've encounter that could speak were man-made creatures," Ekram said reaching over to pick Grim up.

"Oi!" Grim yells about to breath fire at Ekram, who sensed this and prepared his magic, only for something to wrap around the creature.

"Buwah!? Ow! What's with this cord?" Grim said shocked and he struggled.

"This is no mere cord, it is a lash of love!" A male voice said as the group looked over to see a man with a crow mask, yellow eyes, and dressed rather fancy.

Ekram stood up as he looks the man over, he sensed powerful magic in the man but it was different from their own magic.

The crow wearing man looks from Grim and over to the group, he went to say something but paused at seeing Alden and Ekram as well as Hikari's state of dress. 

"Hm, strange, does this familiar belong to one of you?" He asked as Grim struggles and yells.

"Let me go! I'm not a familiar!" Grim yells before being muffled by the lash cord around him.

"He is correct, we do have any familiars with us, my apprentice caught him before he could burn her clothing," Ekram said as Afina nods pulling her hood down.

"He wanted the strange robes I'm wearing," Afina said shaking her head letting her silver hair and eye-patch be seen.

"They are your ceremonial robes, all new students wear them when the entrance ceremony happens," The man said.

"Students? I'm sorry but students of where? We just woke up here after being dragged through a mirror," Alden said crossing his arms.

"Ah, where are my manners, I am Dire Crowley, principal of Night Raven College, this is where magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world in Twisted Wonderland, to learn," The man, Dire Crowley, said with a smile.

"Twisted wonderland? Night Raven College? I've never heard of such places," Afina said confused as she shared a look with Hikari.

"I see, I am Ekram Kanbara and is my honorary brother," Ekram said giving a small nod of greeting.

"Alden Elymas and this is my apprentice and her sister," Alden said before gesturing to Hikari and Afina.

"Hikari Emiya and this is my little sister Afina," Hikari said as Afina waves, Crowley smiles giving a bow of greeting pleased by the polite manners displayed to him.

' _Those two names are familiar, where have I heard of them before?_ ' Crowley thought as he glanced at Alden and Ekram who watched him closely.

"Hm, you said you arrived here after being dragged through a mirror?" Crowley asked curiously. 

"Well, it's kind of a long story?" Hikari said a bit unsure of how to explain their situation.

"How about we discuss this in my office? A story over tea will help you to calm and explain things better," Crowley said as the brothers looked at each other.

"Very well, lead the way, Mr. Crowley," Alden said making Crowley nod as he turns and leads the group away with Grim's muffled yells following close behind.

**SOMETIME LATER**

**CROWLEY'S OFFICE**

"A mirror that looks like the magic mirror dragged you into it? I must admit I've never heard of such a thing happening before nor have I heard of the places you have described to me," Crowley said sitting at his desk with a drink.

"This is troubling and knowing Zelretch we've probably ended in another world," Alden mutters this was not the first time they ended up in another world, that was an accident the group chose to never speak of again.

"Zelretch? Hm, that name sounds somewhat familiar," Crowley said as Ekram gave a quick rundown of the old trolling master.

While Ekram and Alden talked with the headmaster, Afina and Hikari were looking around at the painting and decorations.

Hikari was looking at an odd decoration when something caught her eye looking over she thought she saw a trail of light disappear around something, she was about to walk over and investigate when Afina got her attention.

"Hikari, look at the paintings behind the headmaster's table," Afina said pointing at the seven paintings above the talking males in the room.

"Oh, my, those are," Hikari said lowering her voice so only Afina would hear.

"Ursula the sea witch from My Little Mermaid," Afina said as she remembered the movie of the classical Disney movie marathon they had one time.

"The Queen of Hearts or Mary Elizabeth Heart of Wonderland," Hikari said looking at the pic of the woman, she wondered if the woman always looked like that or was she different when she was younger?

"Hades from Hercules, huh, I wonder how he would have reacted to Illiya's servant?" Afina asked with a chuckle making Hikari smirk.

"He would think twice before messing with him, hm, the next picture is Queen Grimhilde or the Snow Queen from Snow White and the seven dwarfs," Hikari said as she looked the picture over, the woman was beautiful.

"The next one is Scar from the Lion King," Afina said spotting the picture of the proud-looking lion, she smirks remembering Gilgamesh's soft spot for lions.

"That's Jafar next to him from Aladdin, then Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty," Hikari said before looking at Afina.

"I guess in this world they're real and made a world of their own," Hikari said making Afina nod.

"It's kinda nice to see," Afina said as she reached up and adjusted her eye-patch.

"Ah! The ceremony will be starting in 30 minutes, you said that the mirror brought you here? Maybe if we hurry we can use the mirror to send you back home, correct?" Crowley said standing up.

"In theory, it should work but I wouldn't get my hopes if, if this place is a different world we will need Zelretch's help to leave it," Ekram said getting up as the girls walked over to them.

"It still can't hurt to try," Alden said as they followed Crowley out of the office.

**HALL OF MIRRORS**

As Ekram expected the Magic Mirror could not send them home, it lacked the power to do so, which made the group wonder how they ended up here in the first place. Ekram suspected the mirror somehow drained Zelretch of some of his mana to send them here while Alden thought it was divine intervention, the girls had a feeling it was something else that caused it but Zelretch triggered it somehow.

During this Grim had tried to escape his hold only for Hikari to create a replica of Crowley's whip and catch him again, this had impressed the headmaster who asked how she did that.

"It's apart of my magic, I have the ability to recreate any weapons or certain items I see be they special or otherwise, Afina is more towards runes and elemental spells," Hikari said making Afina nod.

"Weapons?" Crowley asked a bit shocked.

"Where we come from mages walk alongside death, it's normal for mages to die in pursuit of their work and beliefs or by the hands of rivels and people just wanting you dead," Alden explains as he held up his hand letting his markings glow red as a sword of fire formed in his grip.

"So mages have to be well versed in the arts of weapons, battle magic or just simple self-defense," Ekram said as he summons his own staff and blasted a small fireball at Afina who blocked it with a barrier.

"Hm, self-defense? Hm, I wonder, if you are unable to return home until this friend of yours comes for you would you all mind helping out at the college?" Crowley asked a planning look in his eyes.

"Help out how?" Hikari asked with a raised eye-brow.

"While my school holds many courses on magic we only have swimming and physical exercises for our student body but we lack ways of teaching self-defense both with and without magic," Crowley said explaining his situation.

"I see, so if Alden and I work for you as teachers then we can stay here at the college and close to the magic mirror for our friends to find us," Ekram said quickly picking up on Crowley's hint.

"Seems like a good deal," Hikari said as Alden hums thinking it over before sighing.

"It might be our only option as well, we'll do it but our apprentices have to be our assistant teachers," Alden said as Afina nods not liking the idea of going through a school year learning of magic that would not suit her.

"Of course, we can set up a class rotor after the ceremony long with any other things I should know about," Crowley said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Alden asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am a bit sensitive to magic and during our encounter, I sensed that your aura's, Mr. Elymas, Mr. Kanbara, is different dense and strangely inhuman while the girls are powerful but lack the dense feeling," Crowley said.

"Ah, that's a long story that needs a lot of drinks to tell," Hikari said reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

"I look forward to it," Crowley said before pulling out a pocket watch and checking the time.

"Ah, the ceremony will be starting soon, could you four please step to the side while it proceeds and I'll introduce you as the new staff at the end," Crowley said making the four nod and move to the side with Afina pulling her hood up as Ekram used magic to change it to match Hikari's.

Hikari reached up and pulled her own jacket hood on as her sense of smell picked up many scents of magic heading this way and quickly used a spell to dampen her sense of smell, Alden chuckles when he noticed this and patted her on the shoulder making her nod to show she was fine.

Soon the room was full of people in robes after Crowley released the students from the coffins, turns out it was some kind of transport system for the college, the headmaster began by welcoming the students as Alden used his power over darkness to hide them within the shadows letting them observe the people.

"Hm, if we are going to be teachers then we need to find those with potential and those without," Alden said as Hikari nods using her mana to enhance her eyes.

Afina, who now had Grim in her arms, was making sure the feline didn't cause trouble. The cat was only complying since Ekram said he would speak to the Headmaster to see if he could stay as a student but only if he became an apprentice to them, Grim agreed since he was a stubborn bugger and really wanted into the college plus he wanted to know why the four humans around him smelt so funny.

"Oh, there's a student, he has a wolf tail but he's very fit from the way the robes are hugging him," Afina said quietly.

"His name is Jack Howl, possible?" Ekram asked looking at his brother.

"He looks like he would enjoy the training," Alden said with a grin as Jack went to Savanaclaw.

The next one to step up was a small figure, Hikari saw a hint of silver hair and a delicate face but his eyes told a different story.

"The small figure, he's delicate looking but his eyes show a toughness that the Kendo club girls have," Hikari said gesturing to the small boy.

"Small but that means he has speed and size on his side, it's harder to hit a small and fast opponent," Ekram said as he watched the student be sorted into Pomefiore, though by the reaction Hikari saw on his face it looks like he didn't want to go there.

The sorting of the students went on with the group of four picking out those who had potential as the last student was sorted, then came the moment for their introduction.

"Before the dorm leaders lead their new members away, I have an announcement to make, as of today I will be adding a new class," Crowley said getting everyone's attention.

"This new class is aimed at teaching you self-defense and how to protect yourself both with and without magic in a deadly situation, this class will be held by Mr. Kanbara and Mr. Elymas with their assistance and apprentices, Hikari and Afina Emiya," Crowley said as Alden canceled the shadows around them letting the group step into view.

"Greetings to you all, I will mainly be teaching combat and self-defense magic, this is my apprentice Afina," Ekram said as Afina waves.

"I will be teaching self-defense without magic, this is my apprentice Hikari, also, if you lot have the skill for it maybe we'll teach you some weaponry skills," Alden said with a smirk as Hikari held her hip with a wave.

The dorm leaders looked at each other wondering how this will play out, the floating table seemed to short out with a loud noise as a petite male that smelled odd to Hikari but familiar too, he seemed to smile showing short fangs with a look of interest in his eyes.

"That is all I have to announce, dorm leaders! Please escort your new members to their forms and help them settle in, I wish you all a good year," Crowley said ending the ceremony with a loud clap making everyone snap to their senses.

Hikari chuckles as she watched the crowd leave, slowly but surely the room emptied leaving just them and the headmaster.

"Now, I believe we are in need fo a talk?" Crowley said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, we're gonna need a lot of coffee and tea, I doubt you'd allow alcohol here," Hikari said lowering her hood with Afina, she could already feel the headache starting.

"I'm afraid it is not allowed on campus except for very special events," Crowley said watching with some amusement as Hikari gave a sigh of disappointment making Afina pat her back in comfort.

"Come on, Hikari, let's get this talk over with," Alden said as Crowley leads them from the Hall of Mirrors.

As the door closes behind them the face in the magic mirror appears, it looks around seeming to sense something before its eyes landed on the ceiling as down flew glowing orbs of light that chattered in excitement.

The mirror gave a small smile before fading away as the orbs flew through the air and down different hallways, leaving the residents unaware of the surprises approaching their doorstep.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> This was a bit difficult to do but I managed to fit my gang in there, the students of Night Raven have no idea what they are in for.
> 
> In the next chapter, classes and trouble start.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 3: Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Classes and trouble starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter!
> 
> I have also decided, after a lot of thinking, that Afina will be paired with Lancer, our favorite blue spear boy! If you remember I never said who his master was, well, for this story, it's going to be one of his descendants that summoned him for the Grail War to reclaim their family honor and Cu ends up becoming a member of mages who work on cases.
> 
> He's in his homeland doing some cases right now, so, yeah, my story, my pairings!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Twisted Wonderland, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : Classes

* * *

**RAMSHACKLE DORM**

Afina sighs as she sat inside her room of the Ramshackle dorm, after a long day yesterday the group spoke to Crowley when he asked about their 'dense magic' he got quite a shock when he learned it was because Alden was a demi-god and Ekram was a human/dryad hybrid. He got another shock when he learned Hikari was engaged to King Arthur himself and that Alden and Ekram were married to Gilgamesh and Enkidu themselves.

Hikari got a laugh when Crowley brought them to the Ramshackle dorm that was a bit run down with ghosts inside, the ghosts tried to scare them but Afina ended up turning the tables when she scared them.

Ekram used his powers to rebuild the dorm to its former glory, Alden claimed the master bedroom while Ekram got a room closer to the garden area. Hikari got the second biggest bedroom and Afina got a room that was the third biggest. Ekram was already making a workshop for any surprises that might pop up in the future.

Right now Afina was waking up from a nice sleep, she yawns and got up from the bed, and made her way over to the bathroom she did her morning routine and stood before the mirror washing her face. She looks up and lets her eyes lock onto her reflection which revealed her left eye that glows blue with a ring of red around her pupils, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

When she lost her parents to the rogue mage and nearly died she ended up getting these eyes, due to how damage her left eye was the mystic eye was always on. Hence the reason she wore her eye-patch, it was lined with runes that stopped her from seeing the lines of life constantly. 

She discovered that if she used just her left eye then she could give things like ghosts, wards, and unnatural things a quick look over to check them for lines of life she could even track things. When she wanted to use it at full power she just had to activate her right eye as well, she hums putting her eye patch on to stop seeing her own lines of life.

"Hm, Crowley said we could do a demonstration today," Afina said as she patted her clothing down.

She currently had on a black T-shirt with a purple jacket, knee-length black leggings, and white socks with black and white trainers. A simple outfit but perfect for training in, she nods leaving her bathroom and going over to a mini-bed on the other side of the room to wake Grim up. 

The little cat monster was made a 'half-student' with Afina as his minder, as long as he behaved he could learn magic. Grim thankfully settled down when he learned that he wouldn't be kicked out and he had a new healthy respect for the four 'humans' he now stayed with, Afina hums waking the monster up and getting him ready.

"Morning Afina, sleep well?" Hikari asked sitting downstairs in the living room with a cup of tea and wearing a similar outfit to Afina only with a red jacket. She was silently thanking the quick delivery service and that fashionista of a teacher that lived here. 

When that man heard of the two girls staying here he seemed to go on a fashion rampage, so far he had sent them uniform and their training outfits with a note saying many more outfits were on the way. The rest of the clothing items were summoned by Ekram, things like underwear and female items.

"It was strange, the room is different compared to home," Afina said going to make her own breakfast as Grim attacked the cans of Tuna on hand.

"Morning girls," Ekram said as he made his own appearance.

He had on a dark green tank top with grey jogging bottoms and black trainers, over his top was a green sleeveless jacket and his hair was up in a ponytail. Behind him was Alden in a black tank-top with black cotton pants and grey shoes, a brown belt, and a grey and black tracksuit jacket his hair was in its usual low ponytail.

"I see your both ready to show these schoolboys how fighting works," Alden said with a smirk as he moved and sat beside Hikari who gave him a cup of coffee from the table in front of her.

"Sure are, is it bad that I want to show off?" Hikari asked with a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Not at all, in fact, you two need to show off to prove a point to the young lads here," Alden said as he took a sip of his drink as Ekram and Afina came over with breakfast and sat down.

"What point?" Afina asked tilting her head as she ate her food.

"For one thing, you need to show the difference in your skill levels and experience, you and Afina have trained most of your lives to reach the skill levels you have now," Ekram said as he took a bite of his food.

"Ah, I see," Hikari said as the group went about what they would do for a demonstration for the first class. 

Soon the food was done and dishes put to be washed, Hikari was the first one to notice Crowley when she picked up his scent. He greeted them before taking them to a field that had been set up for them near the P.E area but far away enough so no damage was done.

"Hikari, Afina, do your warm-ups the class will be here soon," Alden ordered making the two nod as they did some light running and stretches while Grim sat down nearby to watch them.

"You ready for this bro?" Alden asked looking at Ekram who sighs.

"Dealing with young hormonal boys and teaching them? Yes, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Ekram said with a bit of dry humor making Alden chuckle as the first students arrived.

' _Looks like it's a mix of the dorms, I can see a few dorm heads, let's see, if I remember correctly their names are Riddle, Azul, Kalim, and I think that tall one is Malleus, hm, he has horns, cool_ ' Alden thought as he looked each student over.

"Right, to start things off, welcome to the new self-defense class, in this class we will be going over both magical and physical defense," Ekram said as he got everyone's attention.

"My name is Ekram Kanbara, this is Alden Elymas my co-teacher, currently doing their warm-up routine is our apprentices, Hikari and Afina Emiya," Ekram said making the boys glance at the girls before looking back at the teachers when Alden spoke.

"First things first, any questions?" Alden asked clapping his hands and pointed at Azul when he raised his hand. 

"Yes?" Alden asked making Azul push his glasses up.

"Azul Ashengrotto, how is Miss Hikari doing that?" Azul asked gesturing to Hikari as she traced a random blade before changing it to a spear and short sword rapidly.

"Hikari has the ability to copy and trace any weapon she sees or touches, anyone else?" Alden asked ignoring some of the shocked looks Hikari was getting or the interested ones.

"How will this class work?" A redhead asked before he gave a sheepish smirk saying "Ha, ha, um, Ace sir," 

"Glad you asked Ace, this lesson will have three parts, one were we will go over attack and defensive spells or runes for the magical half which I will be covering, Alden will then take over and teach you how to defend yourself without magic and the third half will be you facing one of your classmates in a light sparing match to test what you have learned," Ekram explained as he turns to Hikari and Afina who were done.

"Now, everyone today is a demonstration lesson, please turn your attention to Hikari and Afina," Alden said as Ekram summons his staff and taps the ground making a barrier/arena around the two girls.

"When I say go you both will fight until your energy runs out or first blood is drawn," Alden yelled making both girls nod as they stood apart from each other and tensed up.

Hikari took a deep breath as her mana spiked, Afina hums as she summons her personal dagger.

"Whoa, is that real?" Kalim asked watching on in interest.

"Very much so," Alden said crossing his arms as the air seemed to grow tense.

Then before any of the students could react Hikari vanish in a burst of speed, Afina grunts turning to her right and blocking a sword strike making both girls smirk at each other before Afina pushed Hikari back and a dance of blades began.

"A-amazing, the speed that they are moving at!" A random student said as Hikari backflipped away and made three daggers and threw them at Afina who blocked them with a swing of her own and destroyed the daggers in the process.

Afina then ran at Hikari and swung slicing at Hikari's head but she ducked and went to kick Afina but the girl quickly grabs Hikari's foot and spun around sending Hikari flying, the weapon mage righted herself and lands skidding a bit as she looks up in time to see Afina move her hand in front of her and made some fire runes in the air.

"Damn it!" Hikari said as the runes fired at her, she ducked and fliped away as she traced more swords to throw at Afina.

"She just drew runes in the air!" Ace said shocked as many students were on edge wondering who would win.

After a few more near-misses of Hikari hitting Afina with various weapons and Afina using her dagger to bat them away or secretly using her mystic eyes to destroy the weapons, the battle came to an end when Hikari got an idea.

Hikari smirks as she blocks a swing from Afina and pushed her back before jumping back into the air and throwing four swords at Afina forcing her on the defensive as a cover of smoke and dirt blocked her from view. Hikari lands a distance away and to the student's surprise she creates a strange bow and made a spiral-like arrow, she knots it and took aim as the arrow glows.

As the smoke clears Afina gasped as she saw Hikari using the bow and before she could react Hikari fired, the speed of the arrow was almost too fast for anyone to follow except for the eyes of Ekram and Alden who are used to the speeds Hikari could fire her arrows at.

The arrow shot past Afina's head making her hair fly as it grazed her cheek cutting it, she gasped as an explosion rang out behind her sending dirt flying into the air and hitting the barrier around them. She pants knowing she had lost this round, she waited until everything was calm before Alden spoke up.

"Winner of this round is Hikari Emiya!" Alden said as the two females dismissed their weapons and gave a respectful bow to each other.

Ekram drops the barrier letting them walk over to their mentors as Afina reached up and healed her cut and wiped the blood away, she felt good after that a morning spar was just what she needed.

"T-that was nuts! Just, how did they do that?!" A random student said as Alden chuckles.

"With years of patience, battle experience, and patients, now, let's get started with the lesson shall we?" Alden asked with an almost deadly smirk sending shivers down his student's spines, even Malleus's spine!

The next hour or so was filled with the students being taught basic defense magic and stances with Afina and Hikari testing them, Hikari had an interesting time showing Azul some stances since he had a hard time grasping it but she told it would take time to adjust since he was not use to it making him sigh and complain about something. Afina also had an interesting time showing Malleus some stances, she was confused since he seemed to surprised by her attitude towards him but let it sliced as the lesson ended.

"That wasn't a bad first lesson, a lot of them showed potential," Alden said as he made some notes on a clipboard of certain students.

"Some need a lot of work," Hikari said with a huff.

"Or a good kick, a few of them kept trying to flirt with me," Afina said with crossed arms.

"They stopped flirting with me once they saw my ring," Hikari said with a chuckle as Ekram shook his head with a chuckle of his own recalling the boys 'oh shit' faces when they realized they were flirting with an engaged woman.

"I never knew you could use magic like that! I can't wait to learn it," Grim said as his tail wags.

"In due time, Grim, your training will be a bit different considering your species," Ekram said as he glances at the creature.

"Hm, it's almost lunchtime, why don't you two go and eat? Ekram and I have a few things to do," Alden said as the two girls nod and left the area with Grim.

After a quick change of clothing the two girls and one monster arrived at the cafeteria and got some food, Grim was happy to get some chicken and tuna while Hikari and Afina got a more balanced meal. They had a nice talk while discussing what they should do for the rest of the afternoon and missed Grim getting board and sneaking away.

"Maybe we should head to the Library for customs and traditions? That way we won't accidentally offend anyone," Hikari said making Afina nod and hold her chin in thought.

"That would be helpful plus I'm interested in the runes and spells they may have here," Afina said before noticing it was too quiet.

"Huh? Where's Grim?" Afina asked looking around as Hikari sighs getting a bad feeling.

' _Is this what big brother Archer feels when he sensed something bad on the way?_ ' Hikari thought as she got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Oi! Stop throwing that around! Gahgah! Your gonna hit me!" Grim's yelling was heard as into the mostly empty cafeteria ran Grim chasing a red-haired lad with a black-haired lad beside Grim.

The two boys looked to be having a fight, the girls were about to get up to stop it when she noticed the red-head shot a spell that got deflected and hit the biggest chandelier in the room above them. Hikari gasped as she saw the cable holding the light fixture jolt as it broke slowly.

"Afina!" Hikari yelled as she ran forward while Afina nods summoning her staff.

Hikari growls as she saw the cable snap, the noise made everyone in the room look up in shock and fear as the metal and crystal object fell. Hikari gathered her mana as she activated her strongest defense.

"Get down you idiots! Rho Aias!" Hikari yelled summoning the shield above them as the boys and Grim ducked down with yells of their own.

Afina growls as she cast a spell slowing the objects decent enough that it only impacted the barrier, thankfully it didn't break too badly, she grunts using more mana to try and lift the huge thing but it was so heavy! She could also sense the magic items inside reacting to her magic making it more difficult to lift.

"Hang on! It's difficult to lift up!" Afina yelled as around them other students were trying to get out of the danger zone or watched on in amazement at the scene.

"What is going on here!?" Crowley asked appearing on the scene only to go wide-eyed as he saw the chandelier trying to crush three humans and a monster under a pink barrier.

"Mr. Crowley! I can't hold it for much longer! The chandelier might explode!" Afina yelled snapping the headmaster out of it as he quickly used his own magic to help Afina move and set the object down gently on the ground.

Once it was on the ground Afina cuts off her spell, panting she fell down on her bottom feeling a little bit dizzy. She was used to using her magic to light to medium non-magical objects, that things were twice as heavy and magical to boot! Looks like she had to improve on her reserves a bit more, she looked up as Hikari stops her barrier looking a bit tired but very annoyed as she turned to the two boys and Grim with what could only be described as a 'pissed off mother look' that she had practice with due to babysitting jobs and recently Mordred his father when he and Arthur did something stupid.

A hand was then before her making Afina look up to see Crowley offering his hand, she took it and he helped her to stand up. She nods in thanks and leaned on her staff as she got her energy back slowly.

"Are you alright, Miss. Emiya? That was quite a lot of magic you used," Crowley asked as he glanced over at Hikari as she read the three males the riot act. 

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired," Afina said ignoring the other students gathering around some looking on in awe while others in slight fear at Hikari's motherly wrathful words.

"Hm, I know I should serve them their punishment but I think Miss. Hikari's lecture is more than enough of a warning," Crowley said as Hikari started to calm down as the two boys were sat with heads bowed as Grim sat with arms crossed.

' _Ah, it's that Ace lad and I think the other one is Deuce if I remember correctly_ ' Afina thought as she saw the two boys. 

After the Wrath of Hikari had passed the two boys apologized for starting to fight while Grim was scolded for escalating the fight but he did try to stop the so his scolding wasn't that bad, Afina walked over using her staff as a walking stick since she was a bit tired still.

"Now that is over everyone can relax," Afina said as Hikari sighs running a hand through her hair.

"You both best head back to your dorm, otherwise your dorm leader will be displeased," Hikari said as the two lads looked a bit panicky, they quickly got up and left.

"You're scary when mad, you know," Grim said as he was picked up by Hikari.

"So I've been told," Hikari said as she and Afina shared a knowing look before both chuckled as Crowley got to work behind them with some staff members to get the chandelier back in place.

The two made their way back to the Ramshackle dorm, with Hikari silently hoping this would be the only mishap that would happen for this school year.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while, I was having a small writer's block with how to do it.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Ace brings trouble as a Tyrant rises.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne! 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, Afina Emiya!


End file.
